a trade for my life
by animefangirl28
Summary: Bilbo is sent to find the stone by the dwarfs but when he finds the dragons, he will have to trade something to the dragon.


**Just to let you all know I never watch lord of the rings and I don't plan to, I only watch the unexpected journey and the desolation of smaug and I plan to see the 3****rd**** movie when it comes out. **

"Alright Bilbo, the dragon smug is in the gold room, the arkenstone should be in there" said Balin while the other dwarfs were waiting for Bilbo to enter

"Maybe the stone is in the stomach of the beast" Fili laughed

"You think this is a joke?" glared Thorin "Bilbo will problem die at the hands of the beast and you think it's funny?" Fili shock is head "sorry uncle"

"Look it's fine I'll go, just don't give me the idea of my bones on the ground" Bilbo said

"Doesn't worry master Baggins, the dragon can only smell dwarf, and I doubt he ever smelled a hobbit" Gandalf said. Bilbo took a deep breath in and looks though the opening to go into the mountain

"Alright, here I go" Bilbo walked in to the halls of the caves and sighted "the gold room is on the left Bilbo" Balin shouted "and the arkenstone glows, you'll know when you see it"

"Thanks Balin" shouted the hobbit as he entered the left hall, as soon he was not see no more the dwarfs looked at each other

"Do you think he will be alright" asked Kili

"Let's hope so" replied Gandalf "if he's in trouble, we will help him"

Inside the mountain Bilbo felt scared, he has never faced a dragon before; he just hopes that Smaug was asleep so he get the stone and the hell out of there. As he turns the corner he was facing the throne room and not the gold room.

"What the hell, I thought I was heading to the gold room" Bilbo was about to move till he heard a voice behind him.

"And why do you want to go to the room full of gold?"

Bilbo turned around slowly to see a man sitting in the throne, he was wearing dark red robe with gold cuffs around the sleeves, his hair was dark black with some curls, and his eyes were blue. "_Who's that?"_ he thought "I'm sorry sir but I'm looking at the dragon, do you know where he is?" the man smiled "you're looking at him"

Bilbo tilted his head, before he could say anything some of the man's skin on his cheek turn red and scaly, his ears turned into horns behind him a tale started to grow, he closed his blue eyes and they turned like the eyes of a dragon of glowing yellow, and his nails started to grow now Bilbo believed he was staring at the dragon.

"Now" he said with a smooth voice "why have you come here thief?"

Bilbo cleared his throat "I-I-I only wish O Smaug the Unassessably Wealthy. I merely wanted to gaze upon your magnificence, to see if you were as great as the old tales say and they are right"

The dragon smiled "you have nice manners for coming here but you seem familiar with my name, but I don't remember smelling you before. Who are you and where do you come from, may I ask?"

"M-m-my name is Bilbo Baggins and I am a h-h-h-hobbit"

"Oh a hobbit, I never smelled your kind before, what do you taste like?" he asked while smelling Bilbo

"So tell me Baggins why did Thorin Oakenshield bring you in here to do his dirty work?"

"Um I have no idea what you are talking about" Bilbo had to think of a lie be for something happens. The man half dragon walked around the small man an whispered in to Bilbo's ear "don't lie, Oakenshield wants the arkenstone and take clam of being king of under the mountain"

"I have no idea what you're talking about, I don't know anyone who is named Thorin and I didn't come with any dwarfs"

"Don't lie to me" Smaug "Did you think I did not know this day would come, that a pack of canting dwarves would come crawling back to the Mountain?"

Bilbo felt angry now that Smaug was taunting him "fine, he sent me to get the arkenstone and give him the throne, so he can take his grandfathers place as rightful ruler of kind under the mountain, and I will tell you this, when you give me the stone I want you and your sorry arse out of here"

The dragon moved his hand to show the arkenstone in his hand. He slowly walked up to Bilbo "I am almost tempted to let you take it, if only to see Oakenshield suffer, watch it destroy him, watch it corrupt his heart and drive him mad."

"That will not happen" Bilbo was about to grab the stone but Smaug pulled away "But I think not"

"What?" Bilbo said in surprised

"As much I want to see Oakenshield turned mad with power I will not give him anything" as Smaug was walking a away, Bilbo can fell the dragon smirking, he had no other chose.

He slowly pulled out his sword and slowly walked behind him "I'll do whatever it takes to get the throne back"

"And what make you so sure?" he asked turning back to him "because of this" he thrown his sword at Smaug but dragon stopped it.

"But how?"

"I have power Baggins. Why do you think I can turn human and half dragon?" he dropped the sword and walked slowly back to Bilbo "now that you threaten to kill my ass, I will kill you"

He grabbed Bilbo's neck and started to choke him "wait….I w-w-will do….anything…. Just….stop" the man heard what he said and let go of the burglar "did you say _anything_?"

Bilbo nodded "that's what I said, anything"

Smaug smiled "very well" got down in front of Bilbo "you will do this" he whispered into the hobbits ear and his eyes growed.

"But I will die if I live that long" Bilbo winded "don't worry hobbit" Smaug replied "I have the power that I can make you young and immortal"

Bilbo thought about the idea and it made him feel sad though, the thought of seeing his friends dyeing from old age while he stays young "alright" Bilbo holds out his hand "we got a deal dragoon" the two shook it.

"By the way, what is this power to make me young and immortal?"

The dragon smiled "I'll show you" he grabs Bilbo into a heated kiss. Bilbo tried to break free but he know this was a spell it so he couldn't do anything.

The dragon freed him and looked at him "well that was amazing" he pulled out the arkenstone out of his pocket "give this to Okenshield and tell him I will leave the mountain"

Bilbo nodded and ran to the exit.

Outside the door the dwarfs were waiting for him

"Bilbo, you're alive" shouted Thorn while the dwarfs were running to the hobbit "yes I am alive"

"Did you get the arkenstone?" asked Thorn

Bilbo pulled out the stone and gave it to the prince "but how did you do it master Baggins?" ask Gandalf

"Well it was simple really, I made a deal" the dwarfs looked at him "Bilbo, what deal di you made with the dragon?" asked Bailn

Bilbo pulled in a breath and replied "if he gave me the arkenstone, I will have to pay"

"And what did you pay?" Fili asked

"My body, I pay with my body, so he can give me the arkenstone" the dwarfs all looked at him with worry "but how along though?" Balin asked

"Forever, he gave me a power to stay young and immortal" Bilbo can hear then muttering to themselves "look I will be fine, let's just stick with the plan"

"Bilbo is right" shouted Thorn "let's collect some of the gold and head back to Lake Town" as the dwarfs and Bilbo headed into the mountain, Gandalf pulled the hobbit topside and said "master Baggins, I believe your making a big mistake to let that dragon take you"

"Trust me Gandalf; I think I did what I can" before he could say anything else Thorn walked up to the two.

"Bilbo, I want you to wait outside"

"Ok but why?" Thron put an arm on the hobbits shoulder "you did your job and I want you to wait and not get hurt" Bilbo nodded slightly and walked out the exit.

Balin watch Bilbo walked out the exit and asked Thorn "why did you send him out Thorn?"

"Because, he did his job as a burglar and I think that dragon will come back"

Outside the mountain Bilbo was watching the moon shine till he herd something. He pulled out his sword and shouted "come out, I know your there" there was a whooshing sound behind him, he turn to see what it was, or who it was.

When he turned he saw Smaug "what the hell are you doing here, I thought you left already?"

He smiled "I'm sorry, I just wanted to see my little hobbit heading home" Bilbo smiled "you don't know where the hell you're going do you?"

"Yeah you're right"

Bilbo sighed "I live in Hobbiton of Bag end" the dragon smiled, he pulled out his wings from his robe and blasted off

Bilbo put himself by the wall and slid down; he suddenly remembered that now he will live forever, with living forever it means that he will watch his friends and family die

"What have I done?" **End **

**Hope you liked the story **


End file.
